Tian Mi
Tian Mi (田蜜) is a major antagonist in the Chinese animated series, The Legend of Qin. She serves as one of the two main antagonists in the fifth season (alongside Xing Hun) and the central villain in its Agriculturists Arc. She is voiced by Yang Menglu. Overview Tian Mi is the (former) mistress of Kuiwei Hall (魁隗堂) and formerly a major member in Agriculturists. Cunning, sly and manipulative, she bestowed an attempted murder on her husband (Wu Kuang), framed her lover (Shengqi) and eventually gained her place as the mistress of Kuiwei Hall. Tian Mi was also secretly affiliated with Net Trap and indirectly and subsquently the Empire of Qin. In order to become the Top Hero of Peasants, Tiam Mi kept manipulating and betraying her allies while trying to eliminate Zhu Family because they were outsiders for Agricultrists dominated by Tian Family. By doing so, she manipulated Tian Hu and caused much of the troubles to Mohist. She eventually got outranked and exposed by Tian Yan and was relieved from duty as a result. Personality While a stunning beauty, Tian Mi is traitorous, greedy, power-hungry, flirtatious, and manipulative to the core. She believes quite well that the best weapon of many women is their softness, so she sets out a catalogue of methods to deal with men in her own way. Physical Apperance Tian Mi is a tall woman with an hourglass figure and long, magenta hair, dressing in a long purple robe that exposes her legs and clevage. She is often seen carrying a smoking pipe where she hides poisonous needles. According to the official files, Tian Mi's curvaceous figure and exquisite dress are all façades hiding her old-school methods of manipulation. History Pre-Series Before her rise to power, Tian Mi was married to Wu Kuang, the second-in-command of Kuiwei Hall, whose sworn brother Shengqi, the master of Kuiwei Hall at the time. Years ago, Tiam Mi decided to usurp Shengqi's position. By doing so, she allied with Tian Meng, the master of Lieshan Hall, and made a conspiracy. To carry out her plan, Tian Mi first pretended to share a love affair with Shengqi right in front of her husband, who was infuriated and attacked Shengqi. Tian Mi then ambushed Wu Kuang with her poisonous needle and faked his death at the hand of his sworn brother. Framing Wu Kuang for the crime of killing her husband and trying to sexually assault her, Tian Mi captured him with the help of Tian Meng, Tian Zhong and Tian Hu. They punished Shengqi and tortured him by sinking him into a pool. After suriving the torture, Shengqi was expelled from the Peasant School and sworn vengeance against Tian Mi by joining the Net Trap, while Tian Mi took over her husband's position as the Kuiwei Hall's mistress. Season 5 Tian Meng's funeral After the assassination of Tian Meng, the Peasant School began to confrontation between its executives to vote for a new leader. During the funeral of Tian Meng, Tian Mi arrived and persuaded Tian Hu, whom she claimed to be the only suitable candidate, to make an alliance with her in exchange of her support once Tian Hu became the Top Hero, making Kuiwei Hall submit to Chiyou Hall. As a fair exchange, Tian Hu promised to destroy Shengqi, whose return to Shennong Valley had disturbed Tian Mi greatly. The heir of Lieshan Hall, Tian Yan, was presented at the scene and witnessed it all. After persuading Tian Yan, Tian Mi contacted Tian Yan and forged an allegiance between Kuiwei Hall (魁隗堂) led by Tian Mi, Chiyou Hall (蚩尤堂) led by Tian Hu, Gonggong Hall (共工堂) led by Tian Zhong, and Lieshan Hall (烈山堂) led by Tian Yan. The Stone of Yinghuo In Episode 44, Tian Mi, Ying Bu, Mei Sanniang and the Bone Fiend make a search towards the Shard and was about to leave with their trophy, when Shengqi emerged and seeked vengeance towards Tian Mi. Ying Bu refused to defend Tian Mi since it was not a part of their deal, before Tian Zhong and later Tian Hu arrived and assisted in defeating Shengqi. After Shengqi's retreat, Tian Mi and Ying Bu continued their travel to search for the young girl they were looking for, but suddenly they were attacked by Siyue Hall's forces. Tian Mi escaped after killing several disciples of Siyue Hall, before returning back to Tian Hu, leading the latter's suspicion that the woman in front of him may not be what she claimed to be - a weakling. Against Mohists Attempted Child Murder Treachery Exposed Vote of the Leader After her treachery was exposed, Tian Mi was stripped of her position and was placed under arrest. She was later presented at the election of Top Hero, but she no longer had the authority to vote or be elected. Tian Yan became the Agriculturists' new leader after the election. However, Tian Yan, who was secretly to be Jing Ni, already deployed the assassination via a fake Jing Ni and several Qin Empire soldiers attacked everyone in the scene, and one of the assassins, subtly disguised as a Aguricultural diciple, pretended used Tian Yan as the hostage. The intention was to make the Ghost Valley members, including Wei Zhuang, to kill every killers on the scenes, including the fake Jing Ni, so that Tian Mi would be framed as the plotter. Ge Nie and Wei Zhuang arrived with other Ghost Valley members, slaying the assassins on sight, and Tian Yan framed Tian Mi as the real Jing Ni, convincing everyone that she was the one to blame for all sorts of murder. In spite of this, Wei Zhuang already saw through the facade. He secretly ordered Hei Qilin to disguise as Tian Meng's ghost, scaring Tian Ci to spill out the truth and causing it to be revealed that Tian Yan was the real Jing Ni. Tian Mi, alongside others, was then struck motionless in shock when Tian Yan revealed her true idenity as Jing Ni, revealed her assassin outfit, and declared war on anyone on sight. Quote Trivia *Tian Mi is exclusive in animated series continuty and is not featured in the original novel series. *It was widely speculated that Tian Mi participated the assassination of Tian Meng, since Han Xin discovered holes left by needles on Tian Meng's corpse. *Coincidentally, Tian Mi bears strong similarity to Malty S. Melromarc, who framed someone for crime and drove them into a vengeful and cynical person, while deceiving others and defending herself with her own gender and fake personality. Unlike Malty, however, Tian Mi has no central role in the entire story and is a facade to hide the true double agent for the Net Trap. *The name of Tian Mi (田蜜) and Tian Yan (田言) are both derived from Chinese idiom "甜言蜜语", figuratively meaning flattering, which forshadowing their status as traitors. Tian Mi's name also shares the same pronounciation with the word "甜蜜" which means sweetness. *Tian Mi is a foil to her rival Tian Yan. While both of them are working for Zhao Gao as spies within the agriculrists, Tian Mi only tries to use her alliance as a step for her own glory and acts dramatic and flitarious. Tian Yan, on the other hand, acts more composed and more focused upon vengence, while taking her work under Net Trap and subsquently Qin Empire more seriously. Navigation Category:Female Category:Black Widows Category:Femme Fatale Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:Spy Category:Betrayed Category:Lover Stealers Category:Perverts Category:Supremacists Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Pawns Category:Deal Makers Category:Rivals Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil